Your Hearts Desire
by firekid44
Summary: I'm not good with summaries... This is my first fanfic, it's to do with my character, Joe, the Dragon of Thunder and Lightning. You'll find out more if you read it. I've actually finished it, but I'm updating gradually.
1. The Beanstar

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters. Duh. I do own Joe and Theo but, unfortunately, not their pictures. Shame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shen Gon Wu alert!" cried Dojo as he jumped onto the table.

"Dojo…" said Clay slowly. "You're standing in my bacon."

"Oh."

"Dojo? The Shen Gon Wu?" said Joe Thunder, shaking his long red hair out of his eyes.

"This one is called the Beanstar. It can grant your deepest desires."

"And we have _so_ many enemies who'd love to get that Shen Gon Wu, haven't we?" muttered Kimiko.

"So why don't we quit yapping and nab that Wu!" said Raimundo.

"What a waste of bacon," sighed Clay as they flew out of the temple.

"This Shen Gon Wu is mine!" cried Jack Spicer as he flew towards it. "Those Xiaolin freaks didn't even turn up."

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" cried Omi, dropping to the ground. The others landed behind him.

"I spoke to soon," the evil boy genius groaned. "Jack-bots! Attack!"

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" asked Joe, taking out the Jack-bots with a bolt of lightning.

"Whatever," said Jack, and grabbed the Wu. He flew into the air only to be bought down by Joe. The Beanstar flew to the right. The boys jumped for it, each touching with a finger. The Shen Gon Wu started glowing.

"Jack, I challenge you to a…" He paused. "Since when do you have so many hands?" He looked up and saw Cyclops, Wuya, Tubbimora, Katnappé, Chase Young, Pandabubba, Hannibal Roy Bean and his twin brother, Theo, all holding the Wu.

"Now this is something I've not seen before," said Dojo from behind him. "A ten way showdown."

"Okay," said Joe. "I challenge you all to a Xiaolin… whatever it's called. My Sword of Zeus, Jack's Monkey Staff, Cyclops's Longi Kite, Wuya's Third Arm Sash, Katnappé's Changing Chopsticks, Tubbimora's Shroud of Shadows, Chase's Tangle Web Comb, Pandabubba's Star Hanabi, Hannibal's Moby Morpher and Theo's Ring of Nine Dragon's."

"And I call a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" said Theo.

"You've got to be childing!" said Omi. "The winner will get twenty-one Shen Gon Wu!"

"Omi? It's kidding," sighed Raimundo.

"My Two Ton Tunic, Joe's Eye of Dashi, Jack's Lotus Twister, Tubbimora's Tounge of Saiping, Wuya's Jet Bootsu, Cyclops's Fist of Tebigong, Katnappé's Mantis Flip Coin, Chase's Falcon's Eye, Pandabubba's Helmet of Jong and Hannibal's Orb of Tornami."

"The game is Xiaolin Sparring," said Joe. "Last standing wins."

"Let's go!" they all cried. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground shot into the air, breaking away from the earth. It flew above the clouds and ten small pieces broke away, each carrying one person.. Another piece appeared holding Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo.

"It is not fair!" grumbled Omi. "The biggest Showdown yet and I am not in it!"

"GONG YI TAMPI!" they shouted.

"Ring of Nine Dragons!" came Theo's voice, and he split into seven.

"Monkey Staff!"

"Third Arm Sash!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Tangle Web Comb!"

"Shroud of Shadows!"

"Star Hanabi!"

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal shrunk and disappeared from view. The Shen Gon Wu went flying, as did the competitors.

"Monkey eating banana!" cried Chase, and knocked off Tubbimora with a backward kick.

"Donkey being stubborn!" Katnappé went off.

"Elephant stomping tree!" Cyclops followed.

"Magician casting spell!" Jack fell, screaming.

"Comet causing extinction!" Pandabubba disappeared. Chase leapt for Theo and tried to hit him.

"Well, hello, boy!" said Hannibal, changing into a giant version of himself. Dropping his Wu, Joe threw himself forward, all the anger that had built up in him finding a way to be released. He knocked Hannibal over and punched him. He turned into Clay.

"If you do that again I'll be angrier than a bull seeing red!"

"Enough with the farm sayings!" cried Joe, and punched again. Hannibal became Omi.

"If you calm down, you could become second best to me!"

"You aren't that great!" Master Fung followed.

"You shouldn't release all your anger at once, young monk."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Finally, Hannibal became Kimiko.

"Don't hurt me Joe!" Joe brought his fist down, but it was shaking so badly he missed. Taking advantage, Hannibal pushed back and pinned Joe to the ground.

"Can't hit a girl? Or is it just because it's Kimiko?" Hannibal wondered. "Oh well." Using Kimko's powers, he turned his hands to flames and pushed them into Joe's chest. Joe felt them burning through his skin, but couldn't move to stop Hannibal. He heard a distant cry as Theo fell off.

"Lion munching gazelle!" Chase shouted, trying to push Hannibal off the edge. Hannibal ducked and grabbed Chase from behind, then threw him off the edge.

"Well, I'd love to stay and kill you, but I've got things to do, universes to conquer," said Hannibal, and knocked Joe off the edge. The boy blacked out as the world returned to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R, you do it for other people.


	2. The Heart of Light

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, as I already said. I wrote this after one review. Thanks to SpringFairy12 for my first review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get the Shen Gon Wu?" asked Master Fung desperately when they arrived at the temple.

"No, Master," replied Omi sadly. "But it's not the end of the world, right?"

"Whichone was it?"

"The Beanstar," replied Dojo.

"Then it is the end of the world!"

"But, before that," said Raimundo, breaking the silence. "Maybe you could look at Joe?" The Dragon of Thunder was lying with his eyes closed on Dojo's back.

"Oh dear, what happened?" asked Master Fung.

"He was fighting Hannibal who, using the Moby Morpher, turned into Kimiko, and then burned him real bad," said Clay. Master Fung carried him to the Medical Room.

"Well, time for me to check the scrolls," sighed Dojo. He went towards the main part of the temple. Omi, Raimundo and Clay looked at each other.

"Hey, where's Kimiko?" asked Clay, scratching his head.

"Will he be okay, Master Fung?" the young Japanese girl asked. The old monk looked at the boy lying on the bed.

"His rib cage has been burned through," he replied. "If Chase Young had not interfered, Hannibal would have reached his heart and killed him."

"Oh my God!" the girl cried, and sat down suddenly. "Can you help him?"

"Not unless the Heart of Light reveals itself. Using its powers, I could repair his ribcage and revive him, but it is the only way." He left the room as Kimiko began sobbing.

"I am most troubled by Kimko's behaviour," said Omi at breakfast the next day. "She has not left the Medical Room since we got back."

"What's wrong with that, partner?" asked Clay.

"Why is she so concerned?"

"Didn't you know?" the cowboy replied. "She's in love with him."

"WHAT!" The table wobbled when Raimundo stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Why am I the only person who knows?" muttered Clay.

"Stop everything!" cried Dojo, appearing suddenly. "The Heart of Light has revealed itself!"

"We must retrieve this Shen Gon Wu!" shouted Omi, leaping onto the table. "Hm... the table is rather soft…"

"Omi! That's my fried egg!" the Dragon of Earth yelled. "Why can't you lot stay out of my breakfast!"

Half an hour later they were flying over London.

"Ah yes, it's somewhere around there," said Dojo, pointing at Big Ben.

"According to the 'Ancient Guide to Females'," said Omi, flicking through the pages. "Kimiko will be happier if we help her… 'boyfriend'. Turn to page three hundred and seven."

"Good thing Kim's not here," whispered Raimundo to Clay. "Or Omi would be one dead monk."

"Ah! A 'boyfriend' is a boy that a girl feels strongly about, i.e. 'loves'. The world is full of strange ideas," Omi said, scratching his head in confusion.

"There's the Heart!" cried Dojo. The monks saw a small figure moving towards it.

"Oh no! We must get this Shen Gon Wu before Hannibal does!" Omi shouted. Raimundo stood up on Dojo's back.

"Wudai Star, WIND!" he called. A gust of wind swept the Heart into the air and back to Raimundo.

"Come on! We must return to the temple, before it's too early!" the Dragon of Water told Dojo.

"You mean late, right?"

"Master Fung! We got the Heart!" cried Omi. He ran towards the Medical Room, the other three following.

"Omi! Give Kimko the Heart!" said Master Fung. The girl grabbed the Wu.

"Heart of Light!" she shouted, and pushed it against Joe's body. As they watched, his ribs healed and the wounds closed. After a minute, there was no evidence they'd even existed. The boy sat up with a gasp.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted.

"What in tarnation?" Clay said.

"I lost the damn Wu to a bean!" the boy raged. "A BEAN!" He jumped out of his bed and disappeared.

"Now, young monks, we must remember that Hannibal does indeed have the Beanstar. You must retrieve it before he activates it, fulfilling his heart's desire." He was interrupted by a grunt from outside. They left the room and found Joe attacking some dummies.

"Stupid bean taking the stupid Wu. If I'd hit him again I could have won."

"I'm thinking it's best to leave him alone now," muttered Raimundo, and all of them except Kimiko entered the temple. She sat down on a nearby bench as Joe ripped through the dummies.

"Lightning Storm, Thunder!" he shouted. A group of dummies were blown apart by electricity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, let's end Chapter 2 with some dummy-related violence. R&R.


	3. Love in the Air

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, contrary to popular belief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Clay, what were you saying about Kimiko?" asked the Brazilian boy. Clay turned around.

"What?"

"This morning, you said something about Kimiko!"

"That she's got a crush on Joe?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, this sounds most interesting!" said Omi, and sat down by the other two.

"Just the way she looks at him..."

"Oh yeah, _so _explanatory!"

"Come on Joe, you've got to eat something!" urged Kimiko as another dummy was blown apart.

"No time. I've got to beat Hannibal."

"You've been doing this for almost a week without eating or drinking. You'll collapse soon!" Though he didn't want to admit it, the boy was feeling the strain of so much fighting. He only had a few hours of sleep each night, and his reactions were a lot slower.

"I have to keep… going," he gasped, before falling backwards into her arms.

"I'm not here!" screamed Dojo as he walked into the courtyard, and fled.

"Okay… I'll have something to eat," Joe muttered.

"And you have to get a long sleep," the girl added. "Your constant attacks have sapped all your energy."

"Fine!" he snapped.

"Joe, I'm doing this for your own good."

"Okay," he muttered. "Sorry Kimiko."

"I can't believe it!" shouted Raimundo again. "I've known her for a few years! And then Joe shows up and she's fallen for him within half a year."

"Please, Raimundo, stop repeating yourself!" said Omi angrily. "You have said it so many times I have nightmares about it!"

"I already had nightmares about Raimundo," said Clay. "This just made them worse."

Kimiko sat up suddenly and looked into Joe's room. The bed was empty, and it was clear he hadn't touched it.

"I am going to KILL him!" she shouted and ran to the dark courtyard. "Joe, I…" She stopped suddenly. Joe was moving so fast he was a blur. The dummies were blown up each time she blinked. The blur landed in front of her.

"Hey Kimiko!" he said.

"Joe, did you actually sleep?"

"Nope."

"But…" He sat down and motioned her to sit as well.

"After that food you gave me I felt charged. Thanks, by the way."

"Joe, I'm not…" She stopped as he leant over and kissed her.

"Mhyf…" she mumbled after a couple of minutes, and they broke apart.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you've got a crush on me. And so does Clay, apparently."

"What?"

"I overheard him telling Rai and Omi." Then he kissed her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to be annoying and refuse to update until I get at least three more reviews. Ha!


	4. Jack is Back

Well, I'm actually getting some reviews now! And all you people that read this story and _completely_ ignore the three symbols at the bottom of EVERY CHAPTER can feel really stupid right now. Of course, if you're not one of those people, then, you rock!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's a lovely day today, with a one-hundred per cent chance of a Xiaolin Showdown," said Dojo in his 'radio voice'. "And I'm sure you'll love it when you WAKE UP!" he screamed.

"Ahhh!" cried Raimundo and sat up suddenly. "Don't do that!"

"You should've got used to it by now, partner," said Clay as he put on his hat. Omi rolled over and stood up.

"Kimiko, it is time to wake up," said Omi and looked into her empty room.

"It's not like Kimiko to be up early," said Raimundo.

"I haven't seen her today…" replied Dojo. Clay looked into Joe's room.

"Morning…" He stopped short. Joe was lying there with Kimiko's head resting against his chest. The others came up behind him as Kimiko woke up.

"Morning, Joe," she muttered, then opened her eyes. "Er… hi guys," she said, blushing.

"Looks like you were right, Clay," said Raimundo in surprise. Kimiko shook Joe awake and the others backed away.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" asked Kimiko. The boy nodded.

"I was beating up some dummies, then you came out, we stayed out there kissing for about an hour, came back in here and you fell asleep on me."

"Thought so," she replied, and kissed him on the cheek. From a nearby rooftop, Hannibal watched from the Ying-Ying Bird.

"So he does have a weakness," he laughed, and flew away from the temple. Another figure watched from a mountain as the bird flew into the distance before vanishing in a flash of green fire.

"I've got to get back at those Xiaolin creeps!" muttered Jack Spicer, pacing up and down his lair. "And Hannibal, and Chase, and Wuya, and… well, everyone!" He stopped suddenly. "I have the Sphere of Yun!" he gasped. "That's it!" He cackled and flew away.

"Now I know the Thunder boy's weakness, I can exploit it!" said Hannibal. "I can't do it alone… Yin-Yin Bird!" he called. The bird walked towards him. "I need Theo Thunder to help me defeat the Xiaolin monks. I can reward him." The Yin-Yin bird flew away from Hannibal as Jack Spicer flew towards him.

"Sphere of Yun!" the boy cried. Hannibal found himself trapped in a ball of energy.

"What the…" he said in surprise. Jack ignored him and took some Shen Gon Wu, laughing evilly.

"Hey, Master Fung! Just the person I was looking for!" called Joe. The monk turned round.

"What do you require, young monk?"

"We were thinking of going out into the forest, to practice our elements. That okay with you?"

"Yes, young monk." Joe went back to where the others were waiting.

"Come on, let's go!" The five wandered deep into the forest.

"Hahaha!" came a voice. Joe dived into a bush, pulling Kimiko down with him. As they disappeared from view, Jack Spicer flew down.

"Sphere of Yun!" he shouted, trapping Omi.

"What?" the Dragon cried. "Clay, Raimundo, HELP!"

"Sphere of Yun! Sphere of Yun!" Jack shouted again, encasing the other two Dragons.

"Three Spheres?" Omi cried. "How?"

"I used the Sphere of Yun with the Ring of Nine Dragons and the Eye of Dashi!" replied Jack. "Jack-bots, take them back to my lair, and search the forest for the other two." He flew to the temple, where he caught Dojo and Master Fung, then stole the Shen Gon Wu.


	5. Not Like Jack

Kimiko shuddered as the remaining Jack-bots began blowing up the forest. She pulled herself closer to Joe, who was scanning the nearby area.

"Joe?" whispered Kimiko. He put his hand on her mouth and shut his eyes. Kimiko watched as his hand swung around. His eyes snapped open and he muttered something. In a flash of gold the Blade of Zeus appeared. The Jack-bots noticed the movement and turned to the bush, ready to fire.

"Stay here Kimiko," he muttered, and leapt out of the bush. The robots started firing at him. He ran, the bots following close behind. Kimiko stayed huddled beneath the bush.

Joe ran, over bushes, around trees. The Jack-bots were blowing up the forest behind him, and he didn't have much time. He leapt sideways, grabbed a tree branch and swung himself up. The Jack-bots hurtled past, oblivious. He waited for a moment before dropping to the ground and running back to where Kimiko was. As soon as he began to move, however, he heard a noise and spun around. One of the Jack-bots was still there and it fired a blast at him. He zapped it with his sword just before he was hit. The force of the beam and the explosion of the bot knocked him backwards into an old tree, which wobbled as he hit. He blinked a few times before going back to find Kimiko.

"Kimiko?" he whispered, and looked under a bush. The sun had gone down, and he still hadn't found her. He looked under the next bush. A figure was curled up there.

"Joe, you've come ba… you're bleeding!" She rolled out from under the bush and looked at him. "Turn around!" The boy did so, confused, and was met with a scream.

"Shhh!" he hissed, clamping his hand over her mouth. She pushed him away.

"There's a cut right down your back!"

"I must have done that when I hit the tree."

"Come on, we have to get you back to the temple!"

"Any Wu left?" asked Joe while Kimiko searched the vault.

"Haven't found any…"

"Heart of Light?"

"No…" Joe sighed and sat down.

"This isn't like Jack… wait. How did he get the Ring of Nine Dragons and Eye of Dashi? I thought Hannibal had those!"

"He must have got Hannibal too," the girl replied.

"Which means he probably has the Beanstar. We've got to go after him."

"So, my soup must have helped him," muttered a figure on the mountainside. "His speed and strength have improved, and his morale certainly hasn't suffered. Let's see how he handles this… Heylin Blast!" He raised his hand and a green flame shot out of it, flying towards the temple. It smashed into the side of a building, causing it to collapse. Joe looked up as it fell towards him.

"Kimiko!" he shouted, and pushed her out of the way. She fell to the ground and rolled over before the building crashed over Joe. She jumped to her feet and ran to the rubble.

"Joe! Where are you?" she cried, pulling stones out of the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the drill, R&R.


End file.
